Your Book's Open
by nOnymOus
Summary: a popular saying where I live.. Ryou has a habit of sitting with his legs together... but not all habits are good.. especially if they carry a dangerous side effect(?)


My first fragileshhipping (yamiXryou)

hehe.. no one sue me! flame and flame all you want.. just don't sue me yet!

letsh begin!

* * *

((Ryou's POV))

My mother always used to tell me to always keep my legs together when I sit down. Especially in public. Especially when nothing covered your legs when in public ((ex., like a table, etc.))

And I follow that rule. But just for the sake of making mum happy.

I mean, what was the use? It's not like people would see anything. You're wearing pants. Unless you're someone who isn't wearing any. Plus, I'm a guy. I look too.. polite or something when I sit like that. Makes me feel like I'm a girl.

That's what I thought when eight years ago. Up until now I do.

Wait. I know what you're thinking. I know I probably sound like a slut. A slutty slut. But mind you, I always sit with my legs together. Something like a formed habit or something. Wherever I am, I always end up sitting with my legs together.

Now I am at Yugi's house, sitting on the couch for like what—half an hour, flipping through a magazine, which I strongly suspect would be a play boy magazine Jou had "forgotten". Up until now, he is still trying to convince Yugi to be a per— like him.

Still patiently flipping through a different magazine, waiting for the others to get here. We, obviously consisting of me, of course, Yugi, Jou, Honda, Anzu and Yami, were planning to go to the arcade. We all agreed to meet at Yugi's house and it's rather boring when it's only you who's here so far. The others still have to finish something and Yugi's at the store with Yami helping him. Bakura couldn't and wouldn't come. Instead, I sent him over to Malik and Marik's before he could do anything to the house.

Someone just entered the room and when I see who it is, I am in a cross between relieved and annoyed at the fact that it was only Yami. Relieved that at least I have company of some sort but annoyed that why can't anyone come earlier already!

Yami sat beside me on the couch and, unlike me, just crossed his arms letting them limply fall on his lap (did that sound right!), whilst I continued with my boring hobby of flipping through magazines.

"Yugi done?" I inquire.

Yami shook his head. "He says that the other will be here in an hour pa(1) and I should go and make sure your not yet dieing of boredom."

I half grin and flip a page.

Later, which in reality is most probably just a minute, my concentration in flipping through magazines disappear and I am burdened with a terrifying and amusing dilemma. Sitting too long with your legs together gives you arousals. Oh shit. You know the way your legs are sort of squishing your deck(2)? Yes. It gives you arousal. It gives you this feeling that you just have to snog the first hot person you see. If you've never tried it, then I dare you. Sit with your legs together for two hours straight.

Oh bloody hell. This is getting worse. What am I going to do? My thoughts are getting the best of me and the fact that I'm starting to reconsider Jou's playboy is NOT HELpING AT ALL.

Frustrated, I try looking around to see how I can please my damn thought. Oh yes. Sit with my legs apart. Uh.. no. Never mind. I'd rather not. Stand up and pace? Worth a try. But I don't want to look like an idiot at Yami. Wait. Yami's still here? Yes. Just sitting there with those b-e-a-utiful crimson eyes, lithe figure, I could go on. My eyes traveled to those toned muscles. Oh wait. No.. Bad thoughts. Bad thoughts. "Think of something else," I mutter to myself through gritted teeth. I should go bang my head against something to get the feeling out of my head.

"Anything wrong?" Yami asks. Oh no. The feeling is still not gone and you talking with that all-of-a-sudden damn sexy voice will get you killed.

"No. Just doing regular things regular people do," I replied half jokingly, turning to the couch and banging my head against it.

"Don't do that," Yami just had to close that still not fair amount of distance between us and half sat on a leg of mine. He gently grabbed my hand, stopping me from hitting myself again. "I thought you were doing what regular people do," he states more than asks as he quirks an eyebrow in amusement. Yami, stop doing things in a cute manner, leave me alone and let me be with this arousal that will not officially go away.

"I am," I huffily reply.

"What?" he asks. "A regular person or doing regular things regular people do?"

"I might just take offense on that you know." Oh no. I'm not flirting am I? Is it me or does it seem to be that my hands are pinned by some unknown force? No. They were pinned down by Yami (no arshesh! You all know not to take that literally). I need to look somewhere else. But no. Yami just had to move his position. If you look far away, you'd see Yami standing, with me sitting on the couch, with him pinning me down. But if you look from my point of view, it disturbingly looks like he is on top. Wow. He looks sexier from down here. And with all that leather.

Note to self: Slap yourself when Yami releases you.

"Yami, please let go of me," I say trying to keep my breathing and voice calm at the same time. Wow, I'm good at multi-tasking. Oh shit. Now I sound like Bakura when he's on sugar high.

Yami did. At once. And sat back down on the couch.

"Wanna watch?" he asks me handing out the remote. I shake my head and he goes and watches tv. Okay. You can breathe easily now. I could pat Yami on the head and tell him he's a good boy for letting go of me. But I can't because I am still in the wrong mood. Actually, I don't think I'd ever do that at all. I mean, c'mon. Yami in a dog suit, running around, shaking that perfect ass of his. Mmm.. not bad if you imagine it— Oh hell. Did I really just think that?

"Guys! Sorry we're late!" Oh thank anyone. I finally have an excuse to stand up and use my legs. I stood up quickly and grabbed Jou, who, has by the way, just entered, and dragged him. "C'mon then. Let's get Yugi and go!"

"Woah. What's wrong with you Ryou?" Honda asks.

"Wrong? Nothing's wrong." Except for the fact that I will always be haunted by Yami belly dancing in nothing but a kinky skirt courtesy of the music video he was watching.

"Uh huh."

**vVvVvVvVvVv**

Nothing has improved.

We're on the way back from the arcade and to Yugi's house for dinner (weird but I it's my plot. MY PLOT! –protective plot stance-). And I'm talking to Anzu just to distract myself from things. I've tried lots of things to distract me. I played the games, of course. Even the ones that I know only Bakura would play just so I could focus on everyone's surprise. I thought about how Honda should get a haircut one of these days. I had to stop myself from thanking Kaiba after having a shout-a-thon with Jou. At least the two distracted me. It almost worked. Almost. But after that, Anzu just had to see the Dance, Dance Revolution machine ((thingy)) and dared Yugi and Yami to dance against each other. I immediately knew that was a cue for me to go and maybe play a game but my desire stopped me and made me stay and watch Yami play.. dance. Whichever term. And he was damn graceful too. The best.. worst.. part was when they turned around to face us when the two finished. I was closest to Yami and saw that slightly parted, panting, soft, teasing lips. I couldn't help but gape at him.

I know I should slap myself now.

What is wrong with me?

"Ryou? Ryou-kun? Were you even listening?"

I turned to Anzu and faced with her slightly annoyed face.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"You know it's very rude to not listen when someone's talking. You could've told me plain that you didn't want to listen to me at the moment. Don't be so humble." Ouch. Ouch. And ouch. I didn't know she could throw an insult.

"But there seems to be something in your mind. What is it?" she asks. What's with the sudden mood swings?

"It's nothing. Yeah. It's nothing."

Anzu gives me an unsure look but Honda drags her into a conversation and Jou and Yugi seem to be talking about something which leaves me alone with.. Yami. Oh no.

I bend my head down and try to look at my feet instead.

"Ryou? What's bothering you? You're unusually quiet today," he commented. Duh. I can't wait for this day to be over. Then maybe this arousal would go?

"Thanks."

"Did you force yourself to come? You shouldn't have come if something's bothering you."

"No. I'm fine." We all entered the house, Yami and I being the last ones, taking our shoes off. The four immediately head to the kitchen; I think they were trying to stop Jou from hogging the food or something. I wasn't really listening to them. Just keeping my eyes on my feet. Good boy.

"No. You're not. Bakura didn't do anything, right?"

"No."

I wasn't able to follow the others as Yami has me pinned to the wall, his voice full of concern. I was trying hard not to notice we were almost nose to nose. I should yell at him for treating me like this. I have my free will. I should be allowed to act how I want. Why suspect Bakura all the time! Oh wow. What is it with me and mood swings today? Must be the feeling..

"Yami, let go of me now. Nothing unusual or wrong has happened to me except maybe for the position we're in now," I growled. Wow. I growled. I've got to show off when I see Bakura.

"I'm just concerned. I just want to help you whatever's bothering you," Yami replies, albeit slightly disappointed. Or maybe I was just imagining it.

"Why is everyone so concerned! Fine, fine! I'll tell you! I'll tell you everything!" I finally look at him. Big mistake. He was looking at me with those eyes. It makes you just want to stare back and lose yourself in the void those rich crimson eyes. It took me a while to even remember I was gaping again and blushed. I was didn't want him to think I was.. looking at him. Oh. Wait. Too late.

I gulped and looked at him straight in the face. "I had this damn arousal this afternoon no thanks to sitting like a girl and somehow, my body can't stop thinking about snogging those tempting lips of yours and.. and.." I never even finished what I wanted to say. It was gone. It was gone. Oh dear hell, it's finally gone! After all those hours it's finally gone! I could hug Yami for forcing me to tell him what's wrong. Or then again, maybe I shouldn't hug him.

"Yami! Ryou!"

Or I could thank Honda for pulling us into the kitchen though he was scolding us that we were taking too long.

Dinner passed on very nicely. I was right. The arousal was gone. I could finally do anything without having to think of that tri-color haired god that haunted me all day. Oh shii— what did I just call him! What did I just call him! Oh fuck.

Hmm.. my very first time to really swear. And no thanks to him.

**vVvVvVvVvVvV**

Everyone's in the living room talking about the next tournament to be held next week. I told them I needed to go after thanking Yugi. It was true. I did need to go. For two reasons: One, I need to pick up Bakura already. I'm not sure if he annoyed the Ishtars enough or not. Then again, Malik and Marik enjoyed having Bakura over, so they shouldn't be annoyed that bad. Two: I need to think over the event that's happened today.

I sense someone behind me. Fearing the worse, I turned around and faced… yes. Yami.

"Came to laugh at me?" I joke me.

"Someone has to say good-bye to you," Yami muttered. He seemed to be floating to me. Floating. Yes. I said floating. It was just so fast that it was so slow. Fast and slow. Before I knew it, we were in that same position. Except I wasn't pinned to the wall anymore. More like, I was leaning to the wall and Yami trying to get close to me. "Yugi still has guests to entertain," he whispered. I could feel his breathe on my skin, sending tingles up my spine. Or is it down?

"Still, shouldn't he be the one to say goodbye? He was the host," I try to counter, trying to find a meaning why this is happening.

"I already told you before. I just wanted to help you from whatever's bothering you," he replied before finally closing the distance between us.

And as quick as it happened, it was over. It was nothing but something. Soft and gentle. I should be annoyed. I expected tongues battling, fireworks, and whatever you feel when someone does that to you! Oh damn. Erase that. That was the sudden burst of arousal talking. Yet something in that kiss seems.. teasing. Like it didn't want to let go but did. I don't know what for and it's been a too long day that I don't want to think about it now.

"Did it help?"

I gape at him ((third time today)). How could he help that way! "In.. a.. way."

Yami half laughed and said, "I know."

Hmm. He knows. Knows what? That I might still want more? No. I don't want more. Do I? And besides, I'd be after him for lust. That's just plain stupid. You can't be with someone for just lust. Was I even thinking of us being together?

"I've experienced that before," he stated suddenly.

"Really?" I find myself sort of smirking.

"Yes. Really. And I've learned from that day never to.. as you say, sit like a girl."

I quirk an eyebrow. "Right. Thanks for the.. help. But I really need to go and pick up Bakura. Tell Yugi thanks again and that I'll see him and the others on Monday."

Acting like nothing happened, I leave and.. well.. pick up Bakura. How I can act so normal to all of this, I don't know. What I want, I don't even know.

I am never following that rule again.

I don't know if I hate you or not mother.

* * *

Oh gods! Stupid ending! ((bangs head against wall)) Stupid me! ((bang, bang, bang!))

Owari.. maybe..

I might make a sequel.. if I ever get the inspiration.

I just want to thank all of you guys who'll review in advance coz I'm not sure if there's a next chapter, a sequel or none at all.

Just some stuff before I go..

(1) pa is used in Filipino as an indication of a long time. Er… hard to explain this in English… TT

(2) what my friends and I call a deck, you people call the "man's universal organ" aka a man's thing.


End file.
